1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, and are widely used in various fields, including mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs, cameras, camcorders, hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, electric scooters, and so on. High power batteries that use a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for applications requiring high power. The plurality of battery cells are generally electrically connected to each other by a connection member such as wires or a nickel plate.